Life's Splendors
by Might is Right
Summary: One-shot dump involving Romance, Adventure, and other genres. Most will be T rated but a few will perhaps be M rated.
1. The queen and the general

**The first chapter of the one-shot series I have been promising. These will not all be romantic by the way. Just one-shot stuff I have kept stored away.**

**Anyways, here is a weird little pairing I have dropped hints about. SaraxArchibald **

_He called her "The Summer Beauty"._

_She called him "Archibald"._

_He loved her._

_She didn't know._

_He was a general._

_She was the queen._

_He was older than her._

_Garlan law forbid such love but Archibald was a man who was not about to be denied by words written on paper._

**Arcana, the Wizard Council building**

Sara Evadeus sat by herself in the small garden within the Wizard Council building. She had recently crowned herself the queen of Fiore and queen of the Garlan Empire by taking power from the Wizard Council by force. But now she sat in the garden, looking at all the beautiful plants and listening to the birds fly by.

She was young, not yet seventeen. But she was one of the most powerful people in the world. She had many suitors, all of them handsome young men of lower wealth but of royalty. She had long considered a marriage between kingdom and empire but she was still choosing her consort.

There was reason for this unrelenting suitor crowd. She was a beautiful young woman, dark brownish-blonde hair, blue eyes like sapphires and a regal bearing like no other queen. She was wearing a cool and loose dark blue gown and was smiling at flowers.

But among the huge amount of suitors, there was one, lesser known one. His name was Archibald and at this very moment, he was watching Sara through a window from within the building. He loved her dearly. He was a general in her army but alas, he was at least six years older than her and Garlan people were suspicious of marriages between a man who was much older than a woman. Archibald was a tall man, standing a head taller than the queen, short brown hair combed neatly, small round reading glasses, wearing his ceremonial armor with a fluffy animal fur trim going around the back of the armor. He was wearing white breeches and his sword was belted to his waist by a steel belt.

"The Summer Beauty is so close yet so far…unreachable by this damned superstition." Archibald said broodingly as he watched Sara from afar.

The general had started to love Sara ever since she had accepted him into her service as a mage. The love was only admiration at first but then Archibald discovered that he truly loved the young woman who he had sworn to when he became a general.

"Perhaps I can try a subtle approach…get her in the mood by speaking of suitors and then tell her…"Archibald muttered to himself as he looked out of the window at the love of his life.

Finally the general decided that today would be the fateful day. He would show his love for Sara today, no matter what. The general strode out of the council building, confident and he reached the queen in only a few strides. He bowed as the queen smiled at him and Archibald pushed his glasses up.

"My lady, more suitors have sent their letters." Archibald said, not lying about the batches of letters.

The queen nodded, knowing that each one was a potential match. She already had a few in mind as a matter of fact.

"Thank you Archibald. But I would like to ask you a question." The queen said, looking at the general, worry on her face.

"Anything my queen." Archibald said in reply, his breath bated. Was she going to speak about which match was best?

The queen sighed and looked around the garden. If only she could spend her entire life like this, surrounded by pretty flowers and songbirds. Would her end be as happy as this? But the queen turned to Archibald, seriousness on her face.

"My suitors, I was thinking of an alliance with another nation by marriage. I was considering Daniel of the Angkols or Gregory of the Carolinians." Sara said as she told the general her plans.

Archibald nodded his head, thinking furiously. Daniel was most certainly out due to his hate of mages. Gregory was certainly a viable option, Archibald had met him many times and he was a very nice young man. But Archibald held firm. For once in his life dedicated to the servitude of the monarch of the Garlan Empire, Archibald would make a move for his own personal benefit. But was this a benefit to Sara as well? Would she be happy, her consort a man who was six years older? Would the public be happy? Archibald bowed.

"My lady, in a due respect, I believe none of those suitors are viable options. I would suggest a suitor…closer to home…" Archibald said, dropping a subtle hint with his suggestion.

The queen shrugged and thought about her potential suitors within the royal court and in the consuls. There were a few promising individuals…

"Then would Feodor of the Gassani family be eligible? His family is quite wealthy and they have been a long supporter of my reign." Sara said to Archibald, the general thinking once again how he could steer the conversation to his own love.

Would this be a good time to profess his love? No…he would have to wait a little bit longer. But then Archibald had an idea. What if he brought up a general? Depending on her reaction, Archibald to either confess or wait…

"My lady, how about one of your long serving generals as consort? There are many capable young generals in your army and they have proved themselves strong. Would any of them be eligible?" Archibald said, waiting for a flat out rejection.

To Archibald, marriage with a general seemed wrong. Just something about it did not feel right to Archibald. But to his astonishment, the queen slowly nodded her head! Archibald's heart soared high and he felt like getting on his knees right away to confess. But he waited. Just a bit longer…

"And who did you have in mind Archibald? You seem to be the quite the match maker." Sara said jokingly, smiling at the general.

To the queen's surprise, the general dropped to one knee, head down. His voice was steady although his heart was beating out of control. Sara looked at the man with surprise. Just what had gotten into him?

"My lady Sara, queen of the Garlans, queen of Fiore, defender of the faithful, daughter of Peter Evadeus, scourge of the Yulfstein Empire, ruler supreme of all the people of Seria and liberator of the hearts of the poor*, I, the lowly Archibald Wener, ask for your royal hand in marriage." Archibald said, looking down into the concrete path.

Sara was speechless. He had never heard anyone call her by her full title, nevertheless call themselves 'lowly' in comparison to her. She was about to speak but was cut off by Archibald.

"I have nothing of value to give to your highness like the other suitors who ask for your hand but I can give you safety from all who would wish to harm you. I now swear in the name of The Parallel Saint and Saint Evadeus that if I was to break my vow, I shall be sentenced to the same fate as that of a thousand sinners." Archibald said as he remained kneeling.

Sara slowly smiled. This was certainly a pleasant if not sudden confession of love. Archibald never stopped to amaze her.

"Rise Archibald." Sara said calmly.

Archibald stood and looked at the woman he just proposed to. She suddenly held out her hand and Archibald just looked at it dumbly. Sara smiled at his confusion**.

"It is a Garlan custom of courtship for a man to help a woman stand when she is sitting." Sara said, quite pleased with Archibald and herself.

Archibald helped Sara stand and the queen looked at the general, a beaming smile on her face.

"Oh Archibald, we shall see where this courtship will lead us."

…

**And there we go! The first romantic one-shot I ever wrote! Unfortunately, we know how this story ends. They have a good marriage until Darius goes off on his own adventures….**

**Anyways, here are the references.**

***This is Sara's full title as Garlan queen. Drake's full title was at least three times as long and it HAD to be announced at every state dinner and other formal occasions. **

****Archibald is not from Garla. That is why he didn't understand what Sara meant when she held out her hand. **

**I hope you all liked this! Thanks for reading! FF**


	2. You can always count on me Hungary

**I encourage all of you to read this even though you may be interested in my FT pairings. Maybe I can introduce you to Hetalia.**

**Another one-shot! Now, this pairing is from a series called "Hetalia: Axis Powers" and it is quite famous and has a large fanbase. If you know about it already and are a fan, awesome. **

**But heres some background information about the show, you can skip this if you know about it already. Basically, this show is about the countries of the world having bodies, personalities and interacting with each other. **

**Many countries in the world are represented like this and some past countries are also around as well. Among these countries are Prussia, the extremely egotistical country that would give way to Germany and Hungary, the nation that absolutely adores Austria and was bullied by Prussia when they were small children. **

**You can see how a pairing can rise out of this. This is one of the rare pairings that I fully support in every possible way. I suggest you check out the show, a lot of funny material and FUNimation did not screw it up either. **

**Anyways, here is the one shot.**

_Prussia x Hungary, Austria does not deserve her._

"Kahahaha! I truly am the most awesome Prussia!" the silver haired young man said as he walked through the forest, practically floating in his own self pleasure.

Prussia was wearing a long white cape with a large black cross on the back* and had on a white cloth uniform with a black cross on the front. He was walking by himself through the forest after winning a few battles against some minor tribes. He was quite pleased with himself as usual and he was considering writing a journal entry about it.

Suddenly he heard a voice and he stopped. Who could be talking in the middle of an empty forest such as this? Prussia pressed himself against a tree, following the voice. He peeked out from behind it and he was surprised to see that he had stumbled onto Austria's house. Austria himself was standing in front of the hedges around the yard and clipping them and….Hungary was with him, helping with the work. HUNGARY?

Prussia watched silently as Hungary smiled at Austria as they worked and Austria spoke with her. Hungary had grown quite a lot since Prussia had last seen her…. The last time he had seen Hungary, she was claiming to be a boy and was running off to fight the Turks…but now…it was obvious to see that she was a young woman. Long brown hair, green eyes and wearing a yellow and reddish dress. She was helping Austria cut the hedges and Prussia seethed in anger as he saw Austria.

"Damn Austria…he will never be as awesome as me! I shall take over his vital regions**!" Prussia said deviously as he watched the scene play out before him.

The egotistical nation watched the two cut hedges and Prussia noticed that Hungary seemed…happy. That was something Prussia had always seen in Hungary when he would speak to her when they were little. Oh yes, the way she had often run off crying was a sign of happiness in Prussia. She had also confided with him when she was going through personal troubles and other times…yes…it had been Prussia who had made her happy when they were younger. But now it was Austria?

To be honest, the most awesome of nations, Prussia of course, felt sort of jealous. What did Austria have that he didn't? Oh yes, Austria could play the piano but he was weak compared to the great and mighty Prussia! Why did Hungary seem to happy when she was around Austria?

"Heh, Hungary will no doubt come to me when she has a personal problem. But for now, all I need to do is wait. Yes, the awesome Prussia can wait just a bit longer." Prussia said as he walked away from the tree and snickered to himself as he walked back from where he came.

…

And so, Prussia more or less stalked Austria and Hungary for quite some time. Much to Prussia's dismay, Hungary never once confided in him. Instead, she went to that damn Austria! Eventually Prussia got fed up and decided to confront that fancy pants Austria. So one day when Hungary and Austria were having a picnic, Prussia burst from the bushes, almost scaring Austria to death. The proud nation almost died laughing when he saw Austria spill his tea all over his fancy purplish suit and his white dress shirt underneath.

"Hahahaha!" Prussia laughed as Austria looked flustered.

But while Prussia laughed, he didn't notice that Hungary was coming at him with her frying pan in hand. She swung it towards Prussia and it hit the laughing nation, sending him flying back against a tree. Hungary heaved as a dark glow came around her as she held her frying pan close to her.

"You Prussia have dirtied Austria's clothes and for that, Prussia must be punished!" Hungary said as she came after him again with her frying pan.

Prussia let out a frustrated shouted as he ran, Hungary hot on his heels. Oh the memories of their childhood had been forgotten, especially the sting of the cast iron pan!

…

After the incident, Prussia became depressed for a while. He would sit in his house and read the diary entries involving Hungary over and over again. But then one day, Prussia heard that Hungary was fighting Ottoman Empire! Prussia was about to run out immediately to help her when he stopped halfway out of the door. He already had his sword out and everything and then he realized, Austria.

"…Whatever, Hungary has Austria, she doesn't need me anymore." Prussia said gloomily as he turned to go back into the house.

But then something he had overheard Spain say came to mind.

_A little while ago…_

"Oh yes, Austria has been having some trouble lately. I don't think he even has the energy to get out of bed!" Spain had said to France as they walked past the café Prussia had been eating in.

…

Prussia realized that this was it. This was his chance to show that he could be just as helpful as Austria! And even better, he had never seen Austria help Hungary in any way before! So Prussia went out the door, sword in hand and he hopped onto his horse and he rode out to help Hungary, his white cape trailing behind him.

**Meanwhile, Hungary**

"Ahahaha! You can not stop me Little girl! The Ottoman Empire will not be denied this victory!" the Ottoman Empire said confidently as he fought with Hungary.

The two were standing on a small patch of green land surrounded by burned out forest. The Ottoman Empire was wearing his white face mask and his colorful turban and robes and was furiously striking at Hungary with his saber. The female nation was struggling under the Ottoman's attacks.

"So…strong!" she grunted as she parried his moves but felt herself getting more and more tired.

With a single elegant move, Ottoman Empire disarmed Hungary and held his gleaming saber at her throat. His white mask seemed to leer at her as the two nations stood there on the patch of green grass.

"Now, surrender your land to me!" Ottoman Empire said to Hungary, his voice commanding and bold.

Just when Hungary was about to surrender, the sound of hooves was heard and the two nations looked over across the plains of burned out trees and torn up ground. Coming to the rescue was…Prussia? The nation wore his white and black crossed uniform and was holding a sword in his hand as he rode forward, his horse charging forward.

"It is me! The awesome Prussia!" he shouted as he jumped off the horse to engage Ottoman Empire.

The two nations fought each other fiercely but Ottoman Empire was forced to retreat when Hungary rejoined the battle, sword in her hand once again. Once Ottoman Empire had gone away, Hungary looked at Prussia strangely.

"Why did you come to help me?" she asked him.

Prussia's face was red as he answered, his voice sort of low and quiet.

"I thought you didn't need me anymore and I wasn't going to. But then I remembered that Austria was sick and I couldn't just leave you to fight Ottoman Empire alone could I?" Prussia said, trying to sound casual.

Hungary was more than moved by Prussia's efforts. She was starting to tear up as she pulled Prussia into a hug. Prussia grew completely red and he slowly wrapped his arms around her.

"Thank you Prussia. Without you, I would have been taken by Ottoman Empire…" the female nation said as tears streamed down her face.

"Ehehehe, N…no problem. I am the greatest nation of all after all. But you can always count on me, not that Austria to help you when you are stuck in a pinch such as this." Prussia said, now trying to sound cool and badass.

"Promise?" Hungary asked as she looked into Prussia's eyes.

"Promise."

**There we go. I hope I kept Prussia in character at the end. Prussia is the easiest character to keep in character due to his huge ego but I think he is one of the best Hetalia characters alongside Ottoman Empire and Roman Empire of course (both Roman Empires).**

**References: *I made Prussia keep his Teutonic Knight uniform because I feel like he looks better that way.**

****Oh yes, this line. Whenever Austria and Prussia are in the same story, you MUST include this line.**

**I hope you guys liked this. I also hope I got you interested in Hetalia if you didn't know about it before! Thanks for reading. FF**


	3. A forgotten promise

**Decided to write a one-shot because I got bored. This pairing is a bit…strange. I never dropped any hints at all about Julius' romantic life but this had to come out eventually. Strange one-shot and I might be uploading another one soon after. Enjoy.**

"_This is my second to last day in Asarabia. The people are nice here and we have no problem getting along. We managed to find an abandoned stone tower not too far from a village and we call it "Snake Fang" as our guild. I go into the village from time to time to pick up supplies and to visit someone from the market. Should be fun." – The journal of Julius Silence_

**The desert village of Hamanas**

Julius walked through the busy market town of Hamanas. The day was painfully hot as usual and the massive amount of people crowded around a large canopy buying things and speaking at once was not making it better. The large canopy was where merchants set up their stalls and the dusty, dry white cubes along the sandy streets were where shopkeepers set up their shops.

Julius dressed for the weather, white shorts and white matching t-shirt with some brown dust stains on it. He also wore a pair of dark glasses the natives had given him to keep the sun out of his eyes. He was out to buy supplies for the long trip back to Fiore. The group had spent a very long time in Asarabia and had acquired new followers that would be going with them to fight the Big Four. Julius was more than nervous.

He was passing by a shop that sold a variety of different drinks with each drink having a different taste, and color. He had bought those drinks before and to be honest, the green one was his favorite. But he was going to have to wait to get a drink as he had supplies to buy. But as he passed the cube shaped shop, a head looked out. It was a girl, around Julius' age who had a dark tan and had intelligent brown eyes. She was wearing a white blouse and a white skirt. She spotted Julius walking away from the shop and she called him, waving at him as he turned to look at her.

"Julius! Julius!" she shouted as she ran towards him.

Julius smiled as she came up to him. He remembered her. Sasha, the daughter of the shop down the street that sold carpets and wooden trinkets.

"Sasha! Good to see you again!" Julius laughed as Sasha laughed and continued down the road.

They went under the canopy, talking over the people who were buying things. Sasha had accompanied him before when he went to buy things and they spoke to each other, laughing and talking to each other as they went.

"I see that you have to buy supplies again! Trying to sneak past without me?" she teased as they pushed past several people who were listening to a puppet theater.

"No, no. I wasn't trying to sneak past you or anything." Julius laughed as he stopped to look at several small fruits that were laid out on a table.

The markets of Asarabia were often underneath large canopies and large amounts of people crowded around it and the dust sometimes blew through it. Julius sighed as he reached a vendor who was selling clothes.

"I don't think I can buy things with you tagging along." Julius sighed as Sasha gave a triumphant grin.

"Yes!" she said victoriously as she looked over the crowds of people and pointed towards a small sandy yard that had all sorts of metal junk. "Lets go the usual meeting place!"

Julius rolled his eyes as Sasha pushed him towards the gates of the sandy yard. They finally reached it, pushing through a crowd of people and jumping over the rusty iron gates. This was where they usually ended up. They would dig through the various rusted metal pieces and showed it to each other. It was an old scrapyard, abandoned because of its small size. Once inside, Julius jumped on top of a small pile of rusted gears. Sasha looked up at him, smiling.

"Julius, is it true that you are leaving soon?" Sasha said, sadness creeping into her eyes.

Julius frowned and looked at her. It was true…the time was coming to leave and he had tried to keep it a secret from her.

"…Yes. I have to leave soon. I was going to keep it a secret but I guess you found it out." Julius said apologetically.

Sasha frowned at him. She honestly liked Julius unlike the other boys she had known. There was something about Julius that made him look, heroic. She didn't know everything about it but she knew that he was out to do something extraordinary.

"But why return to that place? All the people do is oppose you there! Why go back and fight the Big Four?" Sasha asked as Julius sighed.

Julius wiped his hands off on his shirt, leaving more orange dust stains. Why did he have to return? That question made kept him up at night.

"Sasha, I have to go. The Big Four, they killed my father. They have mistreated the people of the world and the king is powerless to do anything. Its just as bad as your warlords." Julius explained as he picked up a rusty gear and looked at it, taking note of all the cracks and clusters of rust.

Sasha was still not satisfied. She jumped onto the pile of gears with him, almost making Julius fall off. She grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Don't you know what a big risk you are taking by going back? Think about your other friends at the tower! What if they get hurt? What if you get hurt?" Sasha asked, worry in her eyes. "You were in chains in Fiore and you are free here!"

Julius jumped down from the pile of rusted metal. He spread his arms wide and smiled.

"That is true Sasha but the world is in a cage right now because of my freedom! If I should return to Fiore, then the world will be freed from its cage!" Julius shouted, excited.

Sasha was not impressed and climbed onto a higher pile of scrap metal. She looked down at him, brown pieces of rust clinging to her clothes. Julius grinned as she shook her head.

"You are brave Julius but whatever you do, make sure you get back here. I would like a few words with you when you return!" Sasha said to him from atop a mound of scrap metal.

Julius bowed and grinned. Sasha was always like this, willing to go out onto new limbs to achieve her goals.

"As you wish my lady but know that the longer I stay, the longer everyone else is in chains!" Julius laughed as Sasha climbed down from the mound.

She walked right up Julius to the point they were almost touching noses and she grinned at him.

"Then go and free the people from their chains."

Julius grinned back at her.

"I shall return my lady, I guarantee you." Julius said as he turned to hope the gate and head back towards the market.

Sasha ran to the gate and watched him walk away. She smiled as she thought of Julius' promise. He would return. He swore he would. One day, Julius Silence would return to Hamanas to speak to Sasha to speak about old times.

But he never returned.


	4. Resentment dies down

**I think I was on overdrive last night. I updated a lot yesterday and I promised a one-shot but I never did it because I was too tired.**

**By the way, my brother is attempting to join the site and he is currently going through my stories and I believe he told me that he reviewed some others as well.**

**Anyways, this one-shot involves some action and it isn't entirely romance based. I might have PruHun later tonight. This one-shot takes place a while after Goliath. The guilds have developed into major figures of hope besides Goliath. **

**Anyways, here it is.**

_Several years have passed since the members of Goliath split to start their own guilds. David was left alone in Goliath and he set out to continue his work. Mavis and the others began their guilds and the guild called Phantom Lord soon appeared. It quickly grew to be the biggest guild in Fiore. Fairy Tail followed soon after. These two guilds competed for the number one spot that Phantom Lord held and Goliath was all but forgotten. _

_Meanwhile, David had been forced to do most of the jobs himself because of the lack of members in Goliath. One thing had not changed however, he still held bitter resentment towards those who had abandoned him._

**Busan Forest, present day Magvel. **

"Get back here you dirty thief!"

The man crashed through the branches as he chased after the thief running ahead of him, dressed in a light brown cloak. The man had glasses perched on his nose, medium length brown hair and he was wearing a dark brown trench coat with black dress pants. He was running in black dress shoes and the man's brown eyes kept track of the thief as he quickly jumped over logs and ran through the cold forest.

"Damn it he's fast!" the man cursed to himself as the thief continued to run, not stopping for anything.

The thief eventually came to a cliff where it dropped off into a stone quarry. The man chasing him grinned as he had the thief cornered.

"Look thief, its over. Surrender and maybe we can negotiate your sentence." The man said as the thief looked over his shoulder the man.

The thief gave a smirk and then, he jumped off the cliff. The man quickly ran to the edge to see the thief land quickly, look around and then run into a cave at the bottom of the cliff.

"Damn it David, you jump off the cliff right now or the thief will get away!" David murmured to himself.

David stood on the edge of the cliff for a moment and he breathed deeply. This was going to be fun. Then he put one foot out and felt himself tumble downwards.

_Crack_

"Aggghhh!" David screamed in pain as his knee hit the ground.

The Goliath guild master had managed to survive the fall but the pain was still great. David touched his forehead while trying to ignore the pain.

"A….agh…the nerve endings…did they damage the graft?" David asked himself as he slowly stood, feeling the pain slowly start to disappear.

He looked at his surroundings. The cave faced a small lake and there were forests around. Judging by how the cave had formed, David guessed that it did not have an exit. David breathed deeply once again, feeling the cold air around him. His knee was most likely inflamed and the cold air would help heal it.

"Chin up!" David shouted as he put his injured knee forward, expecting pain to shoot through his body.

Only a small prick of pain and David was soon half limping into the cave. But on the way into the cave David noticed the glint of a metal bolt lying by the entrance. He tucked the image away and continued into the cave, getting annoyed with the small pricks of pain he felt when walking. His footsteps echoed through the cave and David was watchful of any possible sneak attacks.

David observed the cave as he went, taking note of torches put on the sides of the wall. Someone definitely had lived here before. The small rocks in the cave would bounce off of David's shoes and they kept making noises, making David cringe with every step. Silence was key and his footsteps were not helping. He continued to walk down the path, taking caution of any possible ledges. Finally, he spotted a passageway up ahead, a torch hanging from a metal holder. David pressed his body against the passageway that was carved from solid rock and he listened for any sounds. Sure enough he heard them.

"I think I lost him…huh? Who's there!"

David looked surprised. Had he been detected already? He peeked around the passageway, expecting to be seen immediately but then he saw that the thief was looking towards another passage!

"So I was wrong…" David murmured as he continued to observe as the thief shouted again and drew a knife.

Suddenly a burst of light shot into the chamber and a small explosion was created when it struck the stone floor. The thief ducked for cover and he scrambled to the back of the chamber, furiously fumbling with something. Suddenly the side wall of the chamber burst and the stones tumbled into the chamber and a figure came through, looking completely fine. He was wearing a faded school uniform with several rumples and he had light chestnut hair that was long and almost covered his eyes. He had a cocky grin on his face and David grit his teeth when he realized who he was.

The thief let out a squeak of terror as the back of the chamber opened to reveal a third passage and he quickly ran inside, the stones closing behind him. Suddenly another figure entered the stone chamber, dressed in a flowing white dress with long wavy blonde hair and green eyes. She had a childlike build and David almost had a fit of rage when he saw who it was. Mavis Vermillion! Hunter looked at the Fairy Tail guild master and he waved friendly.

"Hey whats up sweetheart?" he said, grinning as Mavis waved at him.

"Hello Hunter. It has been a while since we last met. We are chasing the same thief it seems." She said, smiling at him.

Hunter sighed, looking around the stone chamber. There was a small altar with some cutting tools several books scattered about. The chamber was lit with torches and Hunter sighed.

"Yeah it seems that way. Hey, wouldn't it be cool if David showed up? But anyways, the thief went through that wall so we should be able to break through it." Hunter said as he looked at the back of the chamber.

Meanwhile, David was resisting the urge to shout at them and revealing his position. Should he approach them? The only emotion he felt for them was anger. Anger at their betrayal. Mavis nodded as Hunter stepped forward to kick the wall when suddenly he was caught up in a net made of steel wire. Mavis rushed to help him but she must have activated a trip wire as well as a net made of steel and lead weights pull upon her. The two mages were trapped and Hunter suddenly laughed.

"How can you laugh at a situation like this!" Mavis scolded as Hunter pointed to the front of the chamber.

Hunter's eyes twinkled as he saw his old friend come down from where he was hiding.

"Because the Goliath has awakened."

David looked at the two mages, his anger growing. How could they betray him? Why? They were all happy together!

"Mavis. Hunter. A bit of a sticky situation isn't it?" David spat as he spoke in a cynical tone.

Mavis looked away. She knew how much she had hurt David with her resignation from his guild. Hunter didn't speak either. David looked at the back wall and sighed.

"Well looks like Goliath will be taking the prize this time." David said snidely as he looked at the back wall and effortlessly destroyed it with his fire bound magic.

"David! Please! Help us!" Mavis cried out as David looked over his shoulder at them.

Hunter was also nodding and David looked at them, emotion void from his face. His anger had been building for several years and now they expected to help them? David was about to shout at them when he suddenly remembered all the good times he had with Hunter and Mavis. Their joy, their sorrow and their adventures.

'Damn it David…don't just leave them there!' David thought to himself as he turned and snapped his fingers.

The steel wires burned away and the two mages brushed them off. Hunter and Mavis jumped on him at once, hugging him and David gave a half smile when they did. They finally all calmed down and David looked at each of them.

"When we meet the thief, I take care of him. And, swear that we will never come into conflict ever again." David said, trying to mend his relationship with the two mages.

"Man, we were always friends from the start!" Hunter said happily as he slapped David's shoulder.

Mavis nodded and agreement and David gave a soft smile. His anger had fallen and maybe this was where their friendship restarted?

…

"And the finish!" David shouted as he kicked the thief and sent him smashing into the wall.

The thief was a decent fighter, using a leg graft and was the reason why David had seen the metal pieces outside of the cave. But the thief was no match for the superior power of David and was easily defeated.

Hunter and Mavis nodded their heads as the thief passed out and slumped against the rock wall. The thief had been found in a separate trying to defend something behind an old rickety bookshelf. David quickly knocked it to the side and the three mages gasped when they saw what was hidden behind. A huge ruby embedded in the stony wall looked back at them. David grinned widely as he looked at Mavis and Hunter behind him.

"How about we seal our new friendship with some rubies?"

**I didn't like this one-shot that much. But I hope it wasn't too bad. I hope you guys enjoyed. Also, join the Fairy Tail Fanon Wikia! I think that would be awesome although I have no idea how to make a page. FF**


	5. Saving lives by not studying

**Gah, I got lazy so here is a one-shot. Probably going to write a Sting x Lucy fic soon. I can definitely see where that pairing comes from. Blonde x blonde, who could have guessed? Anyway, if you didn't know, I was quite busy the past few days with updates for Ravens have tails, To Solice and Back, and a whole new story. **

**Anyways, here it is. **

_The Summer Palace was famous for its beautiful gardens. The royal family of Fiore had hired many people to work on the gardens and their hard work had paid off. Even though the Flarina family was falling, they boasted many beautiful gardens and that had to count for something. _

_But the gardens had a very special visitor. Noel would often come by and work in the gardens, chop wood or collect plants for medical use. Noel didn't know this but he was often watched as he worked. Sabrina de Flarina, when she wasn't being tutored, often watched Noel work in the gardens. She found the way Noel would carefully inspect the plants in the gardens very interesting. Perhaps she could help him with his work?_

**A month before We Stand Alone**

It was a beautiful day at the Summer Palace yet, Sabrina de Flarina was stuck inside, bored out of her mind. The sun was shining and it was quite warm outside and the breeze was perfect for playing in the gardens. Yet, Sabrina had work to do. Her tutors had been extra sure to give her work and the princess could not keep up with the demands of the tutors.

But occasionally, she would glance out the window of her room to see a black haired man in a brown robe, chopping wood. Normally this would not be exciting because watching someone chop wood is not that exciting. But she had seen this person do this many times before and she knew exactly who it was. Noel Evadeus, her medicine tutor. Of all her subjects, medicine was her least favorite. The plants were boring and common, the taste of the finished medicine was absolutely horrendous and Noel always gave her the most homework to do.

Sabrina sighed as she turned back to her book on history. She brushed some of her blonde hair out of her eyes and was reading about the guild of Phantom Lord. The princess was usually expected to adorn formal dress but after watching her father walk around the castle wearing only his briefs and a crown, she assumed it was alright to wear something else besides a stuffy dress. Naturally, she wouldn't follow her father's example so she decided to wear a white dark green t-shirt and a comfortable pair of black shorts. She was surprised her maids had not thrown them out in distaste.

"Stuck inside on this beautiful day, my life is depressing." Sabrina sighed as she flipped the page.

The princess continued to read when suddenly she felt the urge to look at the beautiful garden. It was good that she did. Noel had been chopping wood when he brought the axe up to chop a piece of wood. As he did so, something flew by and Noel was distracted by it as he swung down. The axe missed the block of wood and it hit his leg, causing the saint to fall back and scream in pain. Sabrina instantly stood up from her table, shocked. He needed help! Immediately!

Sabrina quickly ran from her table to her door, knocking over her chair. She slammed open her door and quickly went down the stairs, taking the stairs two at a time. She jumped down from the last five stairs and she quickly ran to the sliding glass door that led to the garden. She slid it open as fast as she could and she ran into the garden where Noel was grabbing his leg.

"Noel! Noel!" Sabrina cried out as she knelt next to her medicine tutor, the blood from the wound flowing out and dripping onto the green grass.

"The plants! Get the plants!" the saint of healing said through grit teeth as he flailed his arms towards his small pile of medicine plants near the chopping block.

Sabrina felt nervous as she quickly grabbed the entire pile and dumped them next to Noel, frantically looking through the plants trying to remember what Noel had taught her. The medicine tutor's hand shot into the pile instantly and he pulled out a few green leaves in a fork shape. Noel held up the leaves in Sabrina's face, most likely not caring that his leg was bleeding badly.

"Andronicus Relivus. It heals wounds to the flesh. Remember that." Noel said as Sabrina wailed in frustration.

"Who cares about that! Just use the plant already!" she wailed in frustration as Noel chewed the leaves and spit out the wad of soggy green leaves and applied it to the wound.

Noel seemed to relax as the leaves were applied and he grabbed Sabrina's hand, making her hold down the soggy ball of leaves. Noel quickly tore off long strips of brown robe and soon tied up the wound leg with the plants still attached to his leg. Noel grunted as he tied the makeshift bandage off and Sabrina looked at the hand she had touched the plants with a sick face. Noel looked at her, his face not giving off a particular emotion.

"So, any reason you weren't studying?" Noel asked.

Sabrina rolled her eyes. Typical Noel, his leg had been cut by an axe and Sabrina had helped him, yet he wanted to know why she hadn't been studying!

"I was bored. And you should thank me! If it hadn't been for me, you could have died!" Sabrina said, annoyed with her medicine tutor.

Noel shrugged as he looked down at the bandage tied around his leg. Perhaps he had been too harsh.

"Alright fine, I will let you off this time. I think I owe you an apology." Noel smiled as he stood up.

Sabrina looked up at him. Apology? For what? Hopefully for all the homework he was giving her…

"I'm sorry for giving you a lot of work and for making you afraid for me." Noel said as Sabrina looked at him with a weird look on her face.

"What do you mean by 'afraid for me'? Like...me caring for you?" Sabrina asked as Noel went over to a nearby try and leaned against it.

"I think that sums it up. I burden you Sabrina. And for that I am sorry. I'm also sorry for making you afraid for me. I should be afraid for _you._" Noel smiled as he started to walk towards the sliding glass doors.

He left Sabrina behind, the princess confused by Noel's words. He should be afraid for…her? Like in terms of studying right? She was already far behind as it was….

**There you go. I don't think my jet lag has worn off yet. It is like 9:20 in California and it is 12:20 where I am usually at. I feel really tired. But that could be because I went to an amusement park today and there was a lot to do. Anyways, don't forget to read and review anything you might have missed over the past several days and I will see you all later! FF**


	6. Prussia vs the world!

**Happy Easter everyone! I said I would be putting up another one-shot. I originally said PruHun, but then I decided that I would be going for a AustriaxHungaryxPrussia this time. I dont hate the AustriaxHungary couple, but I dont like them although the couple is 100% canon. Anyways, let's see what we can do. Enjoy.**

_It was late May when the announcement was made. Austria and Hungary were getting married! The news spread quickly and many countries were invited to the wedding which was to take place tomorrow. The only country not invited, was Prussia._

_Austria and Prussia had always hated each other and the marriage was Austria's way of saying "Haha, I win, and you dont!" Naturally, Prussia had a plan to get back at Austria. What better way to ruin a wedding than to kidnap the bride? Austria would be sorry he ever messed with the great Prussia!_

**Wedding day, 1867**

The wedding was going to take place in one of Austria's best cathedrals, Melk Abbey. The city was alive as many different countries headed towards the cathedral, dressed in their best clothes and carrying gifts. The bells were ringing as the countries headed into the cathedral. However, none of them could imagine what would happen in a few minutes. The doors to the cathedral shut as the last country entered. Near the cathedral, the wooden for a bar slowly opened, revealing a white haired man wearing a dark blue army uniform. He carried a pistol with him and he smirked at cathedral door.

"Austria...just you wait..."

**...**

The cathedral was packed inside, all the countries whispering at once. It was going to be a very good wedding and many of the countries were excited to see a marriage between Hungary and Austria. The groom was already at the altar, his military dress in perfect condition, his sword and pistol at his side. The priest was unfortunately, France, and he was waiting patiently for Hungary to appear so he could marry them. Spain was sitting in the front row and was tapped on the shoulder by Britain who pointed to the empty place next to him.

"Someone needs a seat, mind if he takes it?" asked Norway as Spain nodded and allowed the cloaked individual to sit down next to the isle.

Spain looked at the cloaked man, looking at his hooded head and Spain could only see the tips of the man's white hair. Spain was about to ask who he was when suddenly music began to play from within the cathedral and everyone began standing up. The bride had arrived.

**...**

Slipping into the cathedral had been difficult, but waiting for Hungary to reach Austria at the altar was even worse. It was like she was purposely slowing herself down, like she knew what was about to happen. Prussia waited patiently, knowing that patience was the key. He was standing next to Spain, who probably didnt suspect his true identity and Prussia kept eyeing Austria's pistol and sword. Prussia was sweating as Hungary finally reached the altar. Austria and Hungary faced each other at the altar and Prussia smiled slowly as Hungary blushed slightly at Austria's gaze. Meanwhile, France was obviously enjoying his position as the priest.

"Austria, will you take Hungary to be your partner in marriage?" the sly blonde asked as Britain snickered.

Austria nodded his head.

"I do."

France turned to Hungary this time. Prussia gripped his pistol tightly and readied himself for the moment.

"Do you Hungary, take Austria as your partner in marriage?" he asked Hungary.

She nodded slowly. Prussia knew the moment was coming. Just a few more seconds!

"I do."

France clapped his hands together and beamed as he shouted into the cathedral.

"Then kiss each other and have sex, and make lots of babies!" he shouted as his voice echoed over the seats.

Britain immediately stood up, obviously angry with France's inability to think about anything non-erotic for at least a minute.

"Just what do you think you're doing you French bastard!" he shouted as France laughed and Britain's allies erupted into shouting.

France wagged his finger at Britain as France's allies burst into shouting.

"It is because you are so inflexible that you do not have any children!" France argued as Britain drew his pistol and aimed it at France.

"I dare you to say that again!"

"Tea drinker!"

"Coward!"

**Psst!**

The entire cathedral grew silent as they all looked towards the sound of the gunshot. Everyone was frozen in place as they saw the hood of the man holding Hungary hostage fall off.

"Prussia!" everyone roared as the egotistical laughed loudly moved towards the back of the cathedral, towards the secondary exit.

"Puhahahaha! Yes! It is I, the incredible and awesome Prussia!" Prussia laughed as he pointed the pistol at Austria who had drawn his own pistol, "You thought you could beat me by marrying Hungary? Well too bad! Hungary is mine! Mein!" Prussia shouted as he quickly turned to run to the secondary exit.

Prussia barely made it out alive as the corner of the cathedral erupted into a hail of bullets as everyone fired their pistols and rifles at where Prussia used to be standing. Austria drew his sword and charged after Prussia.

"After that bastard!" he roared as all the countries chased after Prussia.

**Later, Prussia's little hideout.**

Prussia's little hideout was soon surrounded by the countries, all of them angry with Hungary's kidnapping. The entire building was fortified and Prussia was keeping Hungary in the upstairs room that overlooked the angry crowd of countries. Hungary was quickly tied up into a chair and Prussia was currently studying her.

"Y-you dont seem scared at all..." said Prussia as Hungary glared back at him.

"You're just a big bully, you know that? You always bully Austria, you bullied me when we were kids, and now, you kidnap me at my own wedding!" she shouted angrily at Prussia.

The egotistical country took a step back, having expected a weak response from Hungary. Apparently she was still the woman she used to be when she was little... But Prussia didnt give up. He had to appear strong. He took out his pistol and aimed it at her forehead. He sneered.

"You're scared now, arent you? I took you away from your beloved Austria and now Austria is feeling how I felt when I was left out of the wedding!" Prussia laughed as Hungary just glared at him.

"Austria doesnt feel jealous, he feels angry! And me, scared? What would I be scared of? You're just a big softy on the inside Prussia!" she growled at him.

Prussia took another step back, the pistol almost falling from his grip. Soft on the inside? No...no...no! Prussia aimed the pistol, and fired.

**Bang, bang**

The ropes binding Hungary to the chair fell to the ground, cut by Prussia's bullets. The distraught Prussia fell against the wall, angry with himself and with Hungary. She had been right. He was truly a softy on the inside. He had been too weak, too in love to even have the thought of harming her. Prussia closed his eyes, waiting for Austria's sword to plunge into his chest. He deserved it.

"Prussia."

Prussia's eyes opened to see Hungary half smiling down at him. She had her hand out and Prussia grabbed it and she helped him up. She dusted him off and smiled a bit.

"Dont feel too down. I mean, past all the bullying, you did help me through a lot of tough times." said Hungary as Prussia smiled weakly.

Prussia was about to say something about being "friends" and perhaps "an affair" when Hungary slapped him.

"That, was for when you groped me as a kid*!"

**This one shot didnt turn out like I hoped it would. It seems way too long. Anyways, naughty Prussia and France. **

**References: *Prussia did grope Hungary when they were little, but Hungary thought she was a guy.**

**Anyways, Happy Easter and hopefully this didnt turn out too bad. FF**


	7. Kane and the Illuminati

**Sorry for the ridiculous lack of updates. ****I was really busy with drumline tryouts and everything. However, I will try to post two chapters today! One is one-shot showing the founding of Illuminati, and another is a new chapter for From None to One. Before we continue: have you seen the new chapter of Fairy Tail? It was pretty awesome with Saber Tooth getting a well-deserved kick in the ass. Natsu vs Gemma? I think that is going to be awesome. **

**There was also a mistranslation that I thought incorporated into my Saber Tooth story quite nicely. There was a mistranslation in the newest chapter that states that Saber Tooth had a change in guild masters before becoming powerful. That is perfect for my story. **

**Anyways, I hope you guys like the one-shot, see you later. Enjoy.**

_Illuminati was known for being a guild of holy monks. Their base of operations was very iconic and known for being a fortress that not even the best army in the world could take over. This was put to the test many times with the invaders being forced back every time by the group of monks. They were warriors on the side and they were some of the best mages the world had seen. They treated the sick, helped the wounded, and took in all orphans who wished for a home. Illuminati became their family and all those who were taken in were dedicated to the wellbeing of Westcliff, the city where Illuminati was based._

_The guild building of Illuminati lies at the top of Mount Kane. Mount Kane was a tall mountain with jagged rock cliffs that are impossible to scale. The only way up to the guild is a wooden elevator that lies at the base of the mountain inside the city. The first guild master was a man named Kane, and while the guild dedicates itself to the wellbeing of others, Kane was a fighting man. He was a soldier/doctor, and his story would be the founding of Illuminati. _

**Fremins, present day Westcliff**

The clouds were dark and heavy, the smell of coming rain hung in the air as a few hundred soldiers shifted uncomfortably in the fort made of logs and thin sheets of metal. The fort had survived attacks before, but the coming attack could be the end of the fort. It was in a square formation and the very back part was unfortified as it lay against the back of a huge jagged mountain that no one had dared to scale. The year was X-201 and the Sagonian Empire was in deep decline. The vast empire that had once dominated the entire world was coming to an end. It seemed as if the once mighty empire had run out of luck. Tragedy after tragedy happened as the empire slowly started to break apart, the territories it had captured in its glory days rebelling and escaping the clutches of the Sagonian Empire. The last emperor had been assassinated after the Imperial Court decided that he was being too tyrannical. He left behind a weak son who led the empire into the most severe economic depression in its history. Prices of goods shot up, the poor started to die off in droves thanks to the ridiculously high prices for even the most basic foods. A single loaf of bread had shot up to fifty Crowns when the average salary was only thirty Silvers*. Various plagues hit the empire as well, resulting in a massive die off of just about anyone in the empire. Rebellions broke out in the provinces, including the province of Fremins. The empire lost almost complete control of its lands and the military was too slow at withdrawing its troops from its lost lands and many garrisons of troops were stranded in enemy territory without connection to their homeland.

That was the situation in Fremins, a province that would be "Westcliff" in the future. It lay in the part of the world known as Fioria, which meant "One with flowers" in Sagonian. A once powerful military base lay at the base of a mountain, a sitting duck for the enemy who was surely advancing towards them right now. The fort had a large number of soldiers stationed there, but constant attack from a tribe of people called "Lorians" had reduced the numbers of the men to only a few hundred. The low rations did not help the situation. The Sagonian soldiers were waiting for the attack, the rain soon pouring down on the fort. Among these unfortunate soldiers was a man named Kane. He was a soldier/medic and was of low rank although he did his job well. The rain fell hard, pouring over the ground and turning the dirt to mud. Soldiers sloshed through the mud and Kane himself was sitting in his tent, listening to the rain hit the sides of the tent canvas, watching water drip into his tent.

Kane was the average Sagonian soldier. He had an olive skin tone, of medium height and had a stubbly beard at the end of his chin with dark brown eyes and short cut hair. He was wearing a single metal chest plate and leather for everything else. He was staring out the tent as the cold wind blew against the candle inside the tent. He watched as soldiers walked through the mud, morale completely gone. The armor was rusty, the swords were bent, and the situation was hopeless. The medic stood slowly, feeling his bones rattle as he shivered violently against the cold rain as he stepped out of the tent, the rain tapping against his steel helmet.

"Kane! Where have you been? We need you for the upcoming battle!" shouted one soldier from a group of soldiers putting a muddy log up against the gate of the fort.

"Ah, leave him alone. The situation is hopeless. We'll all be dead soon anyways." Another soldier grumbled as the group of soldiers heaved the log against the wooden gates.

Kane hung his head dejectedly as he walked across the muddy yard to walk up to the watchtowers. His boots hit against the wooden beams as he joined several of his comrades at staring across the grass fields at the darkness in front of them.

"How did we get in this mess…" he sighed as he slumped against the wooden post, completely dejected, ignoring the water as it completely soaked him.

"What did you say?" asked one of the other soldiers as Kane shook his head.

"Nothing, just feeling down." He said flatly as the other soldiers gave a short laugh.

Deep down, Kane knew he was finished. The incredible depression of being tortured and/or killed by the enemy once they got into the fort made the man literally cry himself to sleep. His heart was not even pounding anymore for he had accepted his fate. After waiting for the enemy to appear for a few minutes, Kane decided to head back to his tent. As the man was turning around to head back, the dreaded cry was heard.

"Aghaaaaa!"

The group of soldiers at the watchtowers quickly drew their swords and some strung their bows with arrows as they kept a watchful eye as the rain continued to fall. Within seconds of the shout, the enemy attacked. Several soldiers from the tops were struck, their lifeless bodies falling down from the watchtowers and slamming into the mud. At that sight, the mental capacity of some of the soldiers broke. Some screamed out loud as they threw themselves into the enemy, soon being killed, and others impaled themselves on their own swords as the enemy attacked in droves, the masses of screaming tribal people swarming over the defenses as ladders were put up against the fort's walls. Kane felt complete and total terror grip him as he ran towards the mob of soldiers fighting tribesmen with his sword drawn.

The soldiers hacked and slashed at the enemy, but there were too many and many good men were killed in the fighting. Kane screamed as the enemy's axe bit into his leather shoulder pad, the blood spilling over the medic's uniform as he fell back into the mud, screaming, his face filled with terror. The axe swung again, barely missing Kane's head by inches as the medic scrambled onto his feet and ran from the battle as the Sagonian line broke. The soldiers ran to the base of the mountain, screaming as tribesmen followed them, waving their weapons as they did so. Kane ran towards the base of the mountain, looking for a way out, but he slipped and slammed into the mud and he ended up sliding up against the mountain's rocky side. The badly wounded medic slumped against the mountain, watching as his comrades tried to make a last stand against the tribe. The medic let out a terrible groan as suddenly he heard a sound. It was a…distinct ringing sound. Bells! They were bells! Kane suddenly let out a short laugh of desperation as he remembered the sound of church bells.

"Bells…the cleansing sound…" Kane muttered as his body seemed to move on his own, walking towards the slaughter of his comrades.

The medic entered the fray, the wound in his arm almost completely forgotten as he held up his hand at the advancing tribesmen as the last ten soldiers stood with him, trembling as the tribesmen advanced, their weapons covered in their comrades' blood. Kane held up his hand and spoke slowly as if in trance.

"Bells, ring…ring…ring…" he muttered as the tribesmen suddenly stopped, and looked at each other.

They were confused. What was this man doing? They continued to advance, the men suddenly stopping. There was a terrible cry as several of the men suddenly twisted into impossible shapes and dropped to the ground, dead. The other soldiers around Kane were dumbfounded at this display of power. The tribesmen suddenly stopped, more and more of the enemy being killed off by Kane's strange power. Eventually, the tribes people ran, scared by the display of incredible power. They had never seen magic before. Kane suddenly snapped out of his trance, letting out a cry of terrible pain before falling into the mud. The soldiers who had survived dropped to their knees and proclaimed Kane as their savior.

_Kane was nursed back to health, the medic soon realizing that magical power had lain dormant inside of him his entire life without him noticing it. The pure fear of being killed by the enemy had brought that power forth at the very last second. Kane was accompanied by the soldiers who witnessed his victory at Fremins in denouncing their loyalty to the Sagonian Empire. They started to build their own little civilization and established friendly relations with the Lorians who quickly settled into the abandoned fort. They proclaimed Kane their leader and using Kane's power as a powerful mage, they built a city. Once mages became more common after David opened the Pool of Magic in X000, Kane formed the guild of Illuminati to treat those who were in need to help. The guild soon became famous for their hospitality. The people who live in Westcliff can trace their descendants to the Lorians and many can thank Kane and the Illuminati for giving them a home._

**I was honestly playing around with scenery with this one. It was interesting to have a rainy setting and I hope you guys enjoyed it. It was probably the longest one-shot I have written so far. Anyways, thanks for reading it! FF**


	8. Let's go, Debit Boy!

**This is probably the tenth one-shot I have tried to write. I really lost my inspiration guys. Until I get it back and can really write chapters without getting distracted, I'll be writing random one-shots. I'm still working on the next chapter for The Broken Road, but when that chapter gets published, I probably won't be updating until I get inspiration. **

**These two characters are completely random. I don't even know how I came up with them. **

**Anyways, here's the short one-shot I decided to write. If you like the two characters, then maybe I'll write a story about them.**

The red convertible teetered over the edge of the cliff, a man and a young boy sitting in the front seat. The boy seemed to be absolutely terrified, but the man was tightlipped, like he was thinking about a way to escape. What awaited them at the bottom of the cliff was a rocky bottom, a river flowing next to it. The young boy was dressed in a small brown trench coat, complete with a dark brown flat cap, his medium length black hair sticking out. The young boy slowly turned his head to look at the man, fear on his face.

"M-Mr. Roland*? A…Are we going to die?"

'Mr. Roland' turned to look at the young boy, whipping is neck around to look at the boy, the car making a horrible creaking sound as it teetered over the edge. The man was dressed in a black suit, complete with a black cap, a top hat, and a pair of white gloves gripping the steering wheel of the car. The man smiled, his face warm as he reached over to pat the young boy's head. He had a monocle over his right eye and he looked at the open sky ahead of him, seemingly unaware of the possibility of death.

"Well, Debit Boy*, it seems so," Mr. Roland said as the sound of sirens was heard in the distance. "However, we can sit on the edge of the cliff, almost dead, or, we can grab the bag of money in the back of the car and fall off the edge of this cliff, probably dying."

Debit Boy shivered as Mr. Roland chuckled as he adjusted his monocle. The black haired boy looked in the backseat of the car to see a large bag of money sitting in the back seat, taking up almost the entire back seat. It was half open, revealing a massive amount of hundred dollar bills inside. The boy looked away from the money and gulped, the sound of sirens getting closer. Mr. Roland smiled at the boy's discomfort.

"Oh, come on, Carl. Don't you see this as an experience? Like any situation, we can turn this around! This time, I'm leaving it to you! So, please, choose. Do we wait capture by the police, and most likely stay locked up behind bars for the rest of our lives, or do we fall of this cliff, and perhaps die, completely free of criminal charge?" mused the suited man as he stroked his chin with his gloved hand.

Debit Boy looked down at the floor of the convertible, thinking about the choice. Capture was unacceptable. Death didn't seem fun either, but perhaps it was better than forever living behind bars? The young boy came to a decision and nodded at the man sitting at the wheel. Mr. Roland smiled and looked back at the bag of money, reaching back to grab it.

"Excellent! You have the true heart of a robber! Now, I don't intend to die, but unbuckle your seatbelt and grab onto me. When the police arrive, I'm going to give them a little…shock."

…

"Come on, men, move it! We have to catch these criminals!"

The group of police cars tore across the dirt road, sirens blaring even though nobody lived for miles. Sitting in the head police car was Inspector Blackstone, the famous hard as rock inspector that was known for pursing criminals to their deaths if necessary. He had opened the window of his police car and he shouted at the grouping of cars that were following. His hawkish face with his short cut blonde hair made him appear like a Russian prizefighter. The police officer that was driving the car in the lead looked nervous as they drove.

"Um, sir?" asked the police officer as they drove, his pale face nearly covered in sweat as they drove on down the dirt road.

"What is it, private?" asked Inspector Blackstone as he closed the window, looking at the junior officer.

"I-Isn't this all a little excessive? I mean, they're only a pair of robbers, one of them is just a child!" exclaimed the officer as Blackstone folded his arms and looked down the road.

"I understand the concern, but you haven't been chasing these two around as long as I have. They'll do anything to escape. Anything. They're completely unpredictable and you better be careful around-wait! There they are! Stop the cars! Everybody out!" shouted Blackstone as the convertible that was teetering over the edge came into their view.

…

"Freeze! Hands in the air!"

Debit Boy never got used to the shouts of the police officers when they tried to arrest them. The boy just pulled the flat cap lower and tightened his grip on Mr. Roland's shoulder.

"This is the end of the line! Don't try to make any sudden moves!" shouted the police officers as Mr. Roland turned to look at the police officers, his grip tightening on the bag of money.

"Quite a pickle for us, isn't it? Any sane criminal would give themselves up in this situation, but unfortunately, we have a few screws loose. So, if you don't mind, we have somewhere to be." said Mr. Roland calmly as he lifted the bag of money like it weighed nothing, and put it in his lap, and leaned forward.

The car tipped forward, the weight of the money sending it falling over the edge. The police officers quickly ran to the edge of the cliff to see the car fall. They expected the robbers to die, but to their amazement, the man jumped onto the back bumper of the car in a single swift move! He had his arms wrapped around the boy, one hand holding onto his top hat, the money already thrown to the rocks below.

"I told you I had a plan, no matter how impossible." laughed Mr. Roland as the car neared the rocks, about to crash.

At the last second, the man jumped off, the car smashing against the rocks, broken pieces of convertible flying everywhere. Mr. Roland rolled, more or less unharmed, and stood up, just a few minor bruises. Debit Boy let go of his shoulder, shaken, but not hurt. The bag of money sat on the riverbank, dusty, but still dry, Mr. Roland picked it up, the two running off before the police could get mobilized.

"Where to next, Mr. Roland?" asked Debit Boy as Mr. Roland smiled.

"To Paris, my boy!"

…

**References: *These are aliases, although Mr. Roland is not much of an alias because Roland is his real last name. **

**I know I didn't specify what the date was, and I was hoping you guys would tell me what year this one-shot felt like it took place in. I was thinking 1930s or so, but I'm not sure .Anyways, there's the one-shot, and I hope you understand the lack of inspiration. FF**


	9. One With the Earth

**I kind of wanted to write something dark, so here you go. I never really explained Otto's death, so here's what really happened. **

_"I've always found it risky to do business with other people besides my family. It's always 'Oh, you owe me, and you owe me that, too.' sort of business. You know, if I had to make a deal, I would make it with my own life...because if I lose, I can pay upfront, no worries." - Crown Prince Alexi of Keronova_

His toes were on the edge of the railing, his knees shaking as he looked down at where he would die. Otto Evadeus was going to die. His defeat had been shameful, but shame was something he was used to. No, he was going to die for another reason. The crown prince was dressed in a white dress shirt, and black dress pants. His hair was wet from the rain that was pouring down from the sky, and Otto let out a deep breath. The stormy sky used to bother him as a child, but it seemed welcoming right now.

Nobody would see him jump in a storm. The only person who could possibly see him is the servant that occasionally came by. However, the door was locked. Otto was drenched as he stood on the railing of his balcony, looking down at the ground, hoping. What was he hoping for? Was he hoping some goddess would save him? Otto scoffed at how ridiculous that sounded. Even now, in the hour of his death, Otto knew what was realistic and what was not.

He made a deal, and he failed to hold his own end of the bargain. It was time to pay the price. Otto stuck one leg out, wobbling as he slowly started to tip forward, knowing his life was about to end.

_'No! My life can't end right now!'_

The tiny voice in his head forced him to grab the railing at the last second, the crown prince dangling off of the railing, both hands gripping the railing as tightly as he could. Otto's eyes were wide with fear as he looked above, ignoring the rain getting in his eyes. If somebody had studied Otto's face, they wouldn't have noticed the tears streaming down the prince's face.

"N-No...please...I-I don't w-want to die..." sobbed the prince as he felt his grip loosen with each passing second.

He tried to pull himself up, but his clothes were weighing him down, completely soaked. His muscles were barely in condition to pull himself up after being defeated in battle. That's when the voice spoke to him, the same voice that gave him the magical power that now refused to activate.

**"You made a deal with me. I gave you strength, but you refuse to give me what I want? That isn't what we agreed, Otto."**

"Then what do you want!" screamed Otto, frustrated by all the events that were happening.

**"If you failed, I wanted you to become a part of the earth, to fuel my power. Fall to the earth, Otto."**

"No! I will not do this! I have to live!" screamed Otto as he tried to pull himself up, the voice once again making its way into the brain.

**"You'll finally be able to rest. Just...let go..."**

Otto was about to scream something in reply when he felt gravity suddenly push down on him, Otto's finger's peeling off of the railing, the crown prince feeling weightless as he fell to the ground, becoming one with the earth.

In truth, it was not a murder, suicide, or an accident. It was a forced suicide.

**...**

**There's another one-shot for you. FF**


	10. Past Present and Future

**I had free time so I decided to write a short one shot. It's about two characters that haven't appeared much in Story Teller Group. I'm sick right now so don't expect this to be my best work. I just thought it would be nice to get back into writing. **

_The mansion in Evergrande City was impossible to miss. It was huge, and towered over every building in Hoenn's capital besides the Elite Four building. The mansion was separated from the rest of the other houses by a huge fence made of iron, encircling the entire property. Rarely did the gates ever open, and when they did, it was usually an unmarked supply truck that entered and left within minutes of entering. Nobody knew what went on in the mansion, but they all knew who owned it. The mansion's official name was Estevel Manor, but everyone in the capital called it Ruin Manor, after the man who owned it, Carnegie Ruin. _

_The name Carnegie Ruin was not filled with mystery. Carnegie, or Lord Ruin, was an incredibly wealthy man who ran the largest manufacturer of pokemon items. He supplied almost every Pokemart in the country of Hoenn, and he was rumored to wield incredible influence over the Elite Four. Lord Ruin literally held Hoenn's economy in the palm of his hand. However, he rarely ever appeared in public. His personal life was a mystery, but it was known that he was a father of a single child, Samuel Ruin. Rumor had it that Lord Ruin did not allow his son to call him "father" or any other name than Carnegie or Lord Ruin. _

_Samuel was likely to take over his father's massive economical empire, but his father's teachings may have had an opposite effect on him…_

**Estevel Manor**

Estevel Manor was famous for being easily the largest property owned by a private citizen in the entire nation. Nobody had ever seen the inside, but they all assumed it was lavishly furnished. They would not be disappointed. The walls were covered in huge paintings of members of the Ruin family, and the furniture was elaborately carved from solid oak and plated with gold. A grand piano sat at the very corner of the huge living room, next to a clear window. The walls of the living room were an attractive emerald green, and Lord Ruin sat in one of the elaborately carved chairs, reading a newspaper.

The wealthy man was old, but he didn't seem to be physically burdened by his age. He looked healthy, and was in excellent physical condition. He had a great mane of white hair and he wore a dark blue sweater vest over a white shirt with black dress pants. His brown eyes were concentrating on the newspaper, and he held a cup of liquid in his hand. Carnegie sat in the chair for a while when a young man entered the living room, dressed sharply in a grey jacket, holding onto a wooden cane, a matching grey barber's hat. The man sat down in a chair next to Lord Ruin, and he had a calm expression as he looked around the room, an awkward silence growing between them. Finally, he broke the silence.

"Hello, Carnegie. I see that you are having a wonderful day." said the man casually as Carnegie slowly put the newspaper down and looked at the young man.

The old man's expression never changed from neutral as he nodded his head slowly and sipped from his cup.

"Yes, I believe I am having a good day, Samuel. It has been long since we last talked." replied Lord Ruin as he took another sip from the cup.

Samuel smiled at Lord Ruin's comment and took off his hat, keeping it in his left hand, his hand tightening on his cane in his right. Suddenly Lord Ruin stood up, walking over to the marble fireplace, looking at the various photos placed there. His eyes passed over the photos and he turned to look at Samuel.

"Lord Ruin, I wanted to ask you about something you told me when I was a child…" started Samuel, wanting Lord Ruin to answer his question.

The old man's face darkened and he turned back towards the photos. Samuel's face fell as Carnegie began to talk, his voice dripping with contempt.

"I do not like to speak of the past, Samuel. You seem to have forgotten this. Some things mustn't be forgotten. The past brings pain, and pain is not something I wish to experience." said Lord Ruin as he turned to look at Samuel.

The young man nodded his head slowly and tried to stand up, but Carnegie continued to talk, his expression softening.

"The past brings pain, but it is the most useful time. The past can teach you lessons. The present can teach you nothing, and the future only brings doubt. Remember this lesson, Samuel." said Lord Ruin, rambling on about the past.

"Thank you for the lesson, Lord Ruin." said Samuel coolly as he stood up to leave the living room.

"No, today you can call me…father."

…

**Well…I just wanted to write about a father son relationship so there you go. FF**


	11. Bailey Eucliffe (M rating)

**WARNING: THIS IS AN M RATED ONE SHOT THAT MAY OR MAY NOT INVOLVE GORE, INTENSE SWEARING, SEXUAL ACITIVTY, AND OTHER THEMES THAT ARE INAPPROPRIATE FOR THE T RATING. **

**Heed the warning if you don't like any of the above. This was a request I got a few weekends back and I decided to take it because I thought this could be educational. Unfortunately, this is turned out to harder than I thought and I just finished it today. I'm sorry for the wait, but here it is! This is my first time writing anything like this so I apologize for the lack of skill, but I'm still a student when it comes to writing in general. Enjoy.**

…

"Are you sure this is alright?"

It was starting to get dark out and Rogue could see the sun setting from the windows in Gemma's office. The guild master was sitting in a luxurious couch and he grunted as he looked at Rogue. Rogue was sitting in a similarly luxurious armchair, paying more attention to the plain looking folder that lay on the wooden table before them.

Rogue had been called into the office just a few minutes ago and he had been surprised to see his guild master smiling, although it was a sly smile. The folder had been quickly passed to him and Rogue read it quickly, his eyes widening as he did so. Gemma was obviously amused by Rogue's expression. Rogue asked many questions about the plan and Gemma answered them truthfully.

"Is this really what you intend to do?" asked Rogue seriously as Gemma nodded his head, smiling to himself.

"Yes, it is. I believe this is a perfect way of making our guild stronger. Sting and Bailey are both dragon slayers and I believe they will be the perfect match unless," Gemma gave Rogue a sly look. "you would like to be matched with her."

Rogue closed his eyes. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Gemma planned for Bailey to become Sting's mate. Rogue shook his head as he opened his eyes, looking at the guild master.

"I assume you've already set them up?" said Rogue as Gemma nodded his head.

"Everything's set. They're most likely coming back from their mission right now and when they get back, we'll throw a party! A fun time will be had by all, especially Sting and Bailey." laughed Gemma as Rogue shook his head in disagreement.

"There's no guarantee that Bailey will even accept Sting. They've had their fair share of fights in the past and I doubt Bailey's forgotten about that." said Rogue skeptically.

"That's where you're wrong, Rogue." said Gemma as he sat forward, hunching his muscular back as he explained everything to the shadow dragon slayer. "While you are correct about early incidents, Bailey and Sting do not have any hatred towards each other and I believe Sting would like to mate with her very much. I believe this plan will work and if it doesn't, I can always match her with you."

"Fine, let's just see how this goes."

**?**

The bandit fell back against a tree, his eyes wide with fear as a hand grabbed his shirt, smashing him against the tree, shaking the entire thing.

"Next time, think twice before you cause trouble, scum." growled the blonde haired man as he threw the bandit to the side.

The bandit scrambled away and clapping was heard behind the blonde man, prompting him to turn around in annoyance. A girl around his age was smiling and clapping, although he expected it was in mockery. She had long black hair and wore a jacket from a school uniform with a clean white shirt underneath and a green skirt to complete the outfit. Her dark brown eyes glinted with amusement as the blonde man gave her an annoyed look.

"Alright, that's enough, Bailey." said the blonde haired man as the girl shrugged her shoulders.

"Whatever you say, Sting. I have to say, that was a brilliant performance." laughed Bailey as she stretched.

Sting didn't say anything as he watched Bailey stretch. He grinned to himself whenever he caught a glimpse of her chest because she had a habit of crossing her arms whenever standing still. They were the perfect size in his opinion and he could have gone on forever, but Bailey's voice brought him out of his indecent thinking.

"I'd say we're done here. What do you say, Sting?" she asked as she gestured to a group of bandits lying on the ground, completely knocked out.

Sting grinned. It was just another day's work. Still, it was strange that he had been paired with Bailey today instead of Rogue. The two headed started to head home, both of them not knowing what would happen in just a few hours…

**Saber Tooth guild building**

The party wasn't even at its peak, but it was growing out of control. It was rare for parties to be thrown, but one happened to randomly start the exact moment Bailey and Sting had returned home. Crowds of mages and random people flooded into the guild and alcohol was everywhere. Sting found himself sitting at the bar, talking to Rogue when suddenly someone familiar sat down at the bar. He glanced over to see who it was, expecting Orga or Rufus. His face was one of surprise when he saw who it was.

It was Bailey, holding tightly onto a bottle of beer as if she was afraid to drop it. It was obvious to see that she was already drunk or getting there. Sting smiled when he thought about what could happen from this. He quickly called the bartender over, Rogue watching silently as the bartender came over with what Sting had ordered.

Bailey just glanced at the glass of alcohol when Sting put it down next to her. She took a few more sips from her bottle and looked at him, cocking her head to the side.

"Wah?"

"Come on, drink. I got this for you. Plenty more where that came from." said Sting as Bailey put the bottle down and picked up the glass, spilling some on the floor in the process.

She looked at the golden colored liquid in the glass and immediately downed it, Sting looking impressed. Rogue didn't say anything and glanced over to where Gemma was sitting, the guild master nodding his head at Rogue. The shadow dragon slayer took that as a sign to begin the plan, but by the time he looked back over at Sting, a mountain of glasses had piled up, Sting looking astonished. Rogue looked surprised as well.

"More!" shouted Bailey as she giggled, Sting handing her another drink and smiling as he grabbed her arm and led her away from the bar.

Rogue was left behind, amused. They didn't even have to do anything…

…

A few more glasses were downed before Sting and Bailey suddenly found themselves in Sting's room. The hybrid dragon slayer giggled as she fell against the bed, Sting walking towards her. For some odd reason he felt uneasy about what had just happened. There was no way somebody could survive with that much alcohol in their body. He reached to grab Bailey's arm, but he overshot a little and instead grabbed her waist.

"Oh, Sting is impatient is he?" giggled Bailey as she turned to face him.

Sting's heart pounded as Bailey lay down on the bed, smiling at him. Maybe it was because of the alcohol, but he was certain it was because of his emotions. Before he knew it Bailey had grabbed Sting's hand, pulling him down so that their noses were just inches apart.

"Just this once, I'll let you win." She whispered to Sting as the white dragon slayer smiled.

This situation wasn't normal at all to Sting. He had been with several women in his life, but never one who had been able to resist his charm the entire way and feigning being drunk as not to wound his pride. He grinned as he grabbed her shoulder, ready to have his way with her.

"Oh, you'll let me win? I know your game!" he whispered back as he brought her into a kiss.

Bailey's eyes widened as Sting kissed her. She wasn't expecting such a forward action. Had he figured out her plan? He pulled away, a glint in his eye she had never seen before. He grabbed her breasts and Bailey couldn't help but gasp and let out a moan. That was all Sting seemed to want. He slowly undid the buttons on her jacket as he kissed her again.

"N-no!" she moaned as the last button was undone.

"You've been bad, Bailey. Trying to manipulate people is a bad thing and you'll have to be punished for that!" shouted Sting as he undid his clothes as well, laughing at the situation.

He flipped her over and Bailey whimpered quietly as Sting placed his hands on her bare waist. He was surprised that Bailey was enjoying this.

"I-I didn't m-mean to...p-please be gentle…" she said quietly as Sting nodded, understanding how she felt.

And so, Sting mated with Bailey for the night, being the dominant partner instead of equals as they usual were. Sting enjoyed every moment of it and he knew Bailey did too.

…

**And there it is. Sting/Bailey is a strange couple if you ask me. I never intended for them to become a couple ever, but it still happened. I hope you enjoyed. FF**


	12. A Terrible Father

**It's been a while, guys.**** I apologize for completely disappearing for a while, but it was necessary. I've done a lot of thinking and I've just decided to stop writing fanfiction…at least seriously. Nothing is permanent, but my inspiration has seriously hit rock bottom. I just don't have the drive to write, at least for Fairy Tail. I still follow the manga and I'll keep following the writers I have been following, but I won't be making chapter long stories anymore. If anything, I'll keep writing one-shots/short stories because I feel like I can bring in way more original thought than in a full story. **

**I hope I have influenced some people positively and I hope you continue writing. Here's something random that I thought up. I hope you guys enjoy this and the other one-shots/short stories that might follow it.**

_Every child learned about him in school. The schools taught entire lessons on him and people within Sagonia regarded him as a national hero. He was brave, loyal, and honorable. The man's name was Fahmak. He was the perfect person to take charge during a desperate time and was a shining example of the ideal man. He and his daughter are well-known to historians, yet Fahmak's wife completely escapes them and the thoughts of others who learn about the family. She simply disappeared from Fahmak's life, leaving nothing behind. Nobody knows where she went or what happened to her. Nobody besides Fahmak. _

**The Lord's Nest**

Rain fell steadily outside, threatening to flood the outside courtyard. Fahmak watched the rain carefully, making sure to follow one raindrop all the way down its path before it was absorbed by yet another raindrop. The expression on his face was one of interest, but also boredom. He seemed to lose himself within the downpour of rain, but was quickly reminded that he was in the middle of a heated argument.

He came back to reality. He was sitting in his bedroom, across from his wife. A glass table separated the two and Fahmak suddenly realized that he was gripping the armrests so tightly that his knuckles were hurting. He quickly relaxed and slightly shivered. The rest of the room seemed dull compared to where he currently was. The rest of the room quickly faded away as he turned to face his wife. She was beautiful as always. Her voice reminded him of everything.

"Ignoring me will not make this any easier, Fahmak."

Fahmak cringed on the inside. He was immediately reminded of the awful situation he was in. He smiled as he reached towards the glass table for the glass of hot tea he had poured before the discussion began. It was cold. His wife narrowed her eyes and Fahmak felt his heart start to beat faster. Something was wrong.

"I'm not ignoring you." said Fahmak as he took a sip of the now cold tea. "I'm always listening."

"Alright, if you were truly listening please say the topic I am trying to discuss with you."

Fahmak just sat there, silent. He honestly couldn't remember a thing his wife had said. His whole body felt slow and his chest felt constricted. He felt short, despite being one of the tallest Sagonians. He frowned and took another sip, avoiding her gaze. His wife let out a sigh and closed her eyes, her right hand slowly curling into a fist.

"This isn't working, Fahmak. Nothing is working out. Our relationship is in tatters and I fear for our daughter. I believe it is time we go our separate ways."

Fahmak put the tea down immediately. He glanced over at the door to make sure his daughter wasn't secretly looking in. He looked back over at his wife and tried to smile. He couldn't.

"I don't believe that's accurate. You're leaving a lot of good things out." stated Fahmak, his hands once again clutching the armrests.

His wife shook her head. She seemed disgusted.

"You're just trying to run away from the truth. I should have expected this. I will say it again. Our relationship is falling apart. Our daughter cannot grow in this environment. I'll take her away from here. I'll keep her safe. Please, Fahmak, it's time for us to say goodbye," she said as Fahmak shook his head, a fearful look on his face.

"No. You can't take Tasa away from here. She has to stay! Don't you see? She will become Lady once my time as Lord is done. I _need _her to stay. Please…don't take her…" begged Fahmak as his wife stood up, a look of pure anger on her face.

"I've had enough. You need her? What she needs is a loving family, Fahmak! Damn it why can't you see that? You're far to detached to give her that. You'll never admit it, but you are. You…you are an awful father."

"…Don't insult me, Lucina. You don't know that for a fact. Leave Tasa with me. I'll take care of her and I'll make her the best ruler Sagonia has ever seen. Just leave! I don't need you to stand in front of me and insult me. Just go and I swear if you try to come back I'll order the guards to arrest you for trespassing. JUST GO!" shouted Fahmak angrily as Lucina let out a deep breath and walked away.

She opened the door to the room and left. Fahmak stood there for a while, trembling. He soon collapsed into the chair, holding his head in his hands, staring down at the patterned carpet. He couldn't even cry.

"…Daddy?"

"Don't come in here, Tasa," said Fahmak immediately, standing up. He tried to look normal and he turned towards his daughter who looked scared.

He walked towards her and took her hand. He smiled down at her. She looked up at him, a look of sadness on her face.

"Please put up with me, my daughter."

…

**Yes, I know that this is super overdramatic and extremely choppy, but I sort of want it that way. Well, not overdramatic, but I wanted it to be choppy. It's been a while since I wrote anything with a real sense of drama so I hope it wasn't terrible. Still, I apologize for anything you thought was bad. It's honestly my fault that I haven't been practicing at all over the past few months. Anyways, I'll leave visual interpretations of Fahmak, Lucina, and Tasa up to you guys. I hope that this was somewhat enjoyable and I hope that you will stick around to read anything I might put up in the future!**


End file.
